Contumelia
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Durante la batalla en el castillo, Draco y Hermione se enzarzan en un duelo de magos, que les deja una herida que no curará. ¿Dónde está ahora el orgullo Gryffindor?.Regalo de cumpleaños para Dryadeh. ONESHOOT


Hola!  
Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva idea descabellada que se me ha ocurrido. Es una pareja que realmente, le tengo poco aprecio, para decirlo finamente.  
Pero es el cumpleaños de Dryadeh, y no pude evitar intentarlo. Se merece un Draco/Hermione, creo yo.  
No tengo ni idea de si está bien o mal, o estrepitosamente fatal. Nunca había escrito uno, y me ha costado horrores.  
Espero que el resultado merezca la pena.

Antes de acabar, un par de cosas. Primera, gracias a darkrachel y a wirhaven por ayudarme con ésto y betearlo. Segunda, contumelia significa reproche o altercado en latín, después de medio año buscando un título, salió eso. Me gusta.  
Tercera, Dry, yo lo he intentado. Sabes lo mal que me cae Hermione y lo que me cuesta imaginarlos juntos. Espero que te guste, al menos un poquito.

Nada más. Recordad que lo que reconozcáis no será mío, sino de JK. Rowling.

* * *

¿Dónde está ahora el orgullo Gryffindor¿Dónde se ha ido, y te ha dejado sola? Llevo menos de media hora peleando contigo y ya pareces desfallecida. Peleando es aquí un eufemismo para explicar tu forma de defenderte. Haces un gesto extraño con el brazo izquierdo, girándolo sobre sí mismo y, con una voz que crees potente, proyectas un simple hechizo, que yo con una simple floritura logro evitar.

¿Eso es todo? Me niego a pensar que tanto estudio y tantos libros sólo te conducen a eso. Esperaba algo más de tu parte. Algún hechizo desconocido, alguna estrategia. Pero no hay nada. Me está empezando a aburrir este juego. Observo cómo te levantas, entre jadeos de cansancio. Te apoyas contra la pared que tienes a la derecha, descargando sobre tu hombro todo el peso, y hasta a mí me duele ese gesto que has hecho.

Porque debe ser que tienes una herida en el hombro, o que algún hechizo te lo ha dañado, porque aún estando lejos de ti, puedo ver unas lágrimas de dolor asomadas a tus ojos. Te acabas de incorporar, aunque con poco equilibrio. Tus piernas renquean ligeramente cuando intentas avanzar, pero no desistes. Das un paso, otro paso, y casi vas al suelo. Frunces el ceño y aprietas los labios, pero sabes que no sería conveniente intentarlo de nuevo. Así desde donde estás, comienzas a hacer de nuevo aquel gesto que precede a tu ataque, pero no puedes. Intentas girar tu brazo, pero, dolorido por el hombro, te resulta imposible.

Mientras, yo, en el otro extremo de la habitación, observo tus patéticos intentos. ¿Tú eres una parte de ese brillante futuro de la sociedad mágica? No lo creo. O al menos, no mientras estés así. Alzo la varita y te elevo sobre el suelo, poco fino por mi parte, pero nada violento. Te obligo a retroceder sobre ti misma y de nuevo te dejo apoyada contra la pared. Lejos de mí.

Gruñes y pataleas. Gastas tus últimas fuerzas en intentar liberarte de esa fuerza que te repele y caes agotada. Apenas tienes fuerzas para respirar, y yo ya estoy cansado de esto. Me paso la mano por la cara, sintiendo mi sudor que se cuela entre mi cabello y me pregunto si tú también estás sudando. Yo no me he movido ni la mitad que tú y siento mis sienes empapadas, así que es probable que sí. Mi mano se detiene en mi barbilla, dándome un aire pensativo poco apropiado para el momento, si pensamos que estamos inmersos en una guerra, y que ahí afuera se están sesgando vidas.

Como la tuya, que poco a poco se apaga y se pierde entre esos muros que te cobijan. Ya no te levantas para luchar, ya no jadeas de esfuerzo. Tan solo te mantienes de pie, en una postura que te permita respirar cómodamente, y te llevas la mano al pecho. Tu corazón late a demasiada velocidad, negando su suerte y oponiéndose a ese destino que le aguarda.

Alzas la mirada y te encuentras con la mía. Tus ojos se abren, asustados, cuando ves que yo me acerco. Te estremeces cuando me tienes delante y parece que te cuesta respirar. Te cojo por los hombros, con un mínimo de cuidado por tu hombro derecho, y tú lo agradeces en un gesto. Sabes que podría agarrarte, hacer fuerza y hundirme en tu herida. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no en la del hombro. Me hundo en la herida que son tus ojos, siento tu dolor, tu desesperación y tu certeza de que el fin está cerca.

No sé si me hablas del fin de todos nosotros, del fin de la guerra o del fin de esta extraña situación. Tú y yo, en una remota sala, alejada del escenario de la batalla, comenzamos a retarnos en duelo. Tus ataques eran certeros y tus posiciones acertadas, pero el cansancio hizo mella en ti y te desmoronaste. Como un castillo de naipes, abandonada en un rincón de aquella sala. Siempre tratando de atacarme y sin conseguir rozarme. Pero ahora estamos en frente uno del otro. Oyendo cómo te esfuerzas por sobrevivir. Coraje Gryffindor. Esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y tú apartas la cara. No te voy a obligar a mirarme, no quiero volver a ver esos pozos de hondo sufrimiento.

Quieres hablar, tu voz entrecortada intenta decirme que te suelte. Pero sabes que no lo haré. Si lo hiciera, te desplomarías al suelo, porque tus fuerzas se han ido. Quizás para siempre. Yo soy tu único sustento, el fino hilo que te une a la vida. Y lo sabes pero, orgullosa tú, prefieres precipitarte al abismo antes que tenerme por tu salvador. Yo no estoy salvándote a ti. Es una redención personal, tenerte entre mis brazos, saberte indefensa y encontrarme con tus cálidos ojos que ahora me miran de nuevo.

No deseo matarte. No quiero acabar con tu vida. Pareces no entenderlo cuando lo susurro lentamente a tu oído. Intentas zafarte de mí, pero no puedes. No me gustaría tener que hacer fuerza en tus brazos, lastimándote, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Aumento levemente la presión sobre tu hombro derecho y de nuevo tus lágrimas asoman en esos ojos. No puedo contener el impulso, y cuando aún no he liberado tu brazo, me inclino sobre ti y junto mis labios con los tuyos, sintiendo tu respiración en mi boca y acallando un lamento.

Te he sorprendido, es un hecho, pero no eres capaz de resistirte a lo que está ocurriendo. No es por voluntad, lo tengo claro, pero cuando profundizo el beso, tu ser no se niega, hago mío tu dolor y entonces sucede. Te aferras a los cuellos de mi camisa, con fuerza, dejando blancos tus nudillos, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y contaminando mi cuerpo de compasión.

No sé decir el por qué, pero inmediatamente, libero tu hombro dolorido y, con el otro brazo, te rodeo, con mi mano fundiéndose con tu cabello, deleitándose en sus recovecos.

Pasan los minutos y sigo en la misma posición, besándote como estoy, seguro de que no te ha besado nadie. Mucho menos el pobretón. Y entonces, pienso de nuevo en quien eres, y en que yo no debería hacer esto, y te suelto. Esto también te ha pillado por sorpresa y abres los ojos, confundida y buscando en mí una explicación. No la tengo, te soy sincero. Pero me siento en paz conmigo mismo, si es que un Malfoy puede sentir eso.

Y me alejo. Porque yo no soy valiente como tú, que te quedas mirándome, con mucha más serenidad que yo, pero confusa, aunque no lo demuestres. Porque mientras camino hacia la puerta, me obligo a no mirar atrás, para no ver cómo te apoyas contra la pared y te dejas caer, con las manos en los labios, quizás queriendo borrar mi amargo sabor.

Me alejo, reptando y arrastrándome como serpiente que soy, y te dejo a ti, orgullosa felina, con la hiel en los labios. Salgo corriendo por el corredor, hasta encontrarme alguien con quien luchar y volcar el descarnado sentimiento que reconozco en mí.  
Y peleo, como debería haber peleado contigo. Y esquivo, como debería haberte esquivado.  
Y no lo hice.

* * *


End file.
